


Harleys choice

by madclown123



Category: Batman - Fandom, Gotham - Fandom, Harley Quinn - Fandom, Joker - Fandom, Poison Ivy - Fandom, arkham asylum - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madclown123/pseuds/madclown123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was actually a pleasant day for Harley until she is faced with a descion that will change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She heard the screams from down the hall. Slowly she opened her eyes, and looked around. The sun glared through the pink curtains that were in tatters from one of their previous fights. She looked at the alarm clock it was close to 10:30, he let her sleep in today. The room was a mess. Scattered clothes, and bits of broken furniture, from either one of their fights, or one of their make up's. She could hardly tell the difference anymore. All of the pain and pleasure started to swirl in her head, and she was starting to lose track of the difference. She tried to sit up, but her abdomen felt like some one had branded her, a white hot fire shot through her body. She looked down and recoiled her whole body was decorated with softball size bruises blooming against her pale complexion. She fell back into the bed and laid there a while longer, the room was so cool and the bed was so comfortable she wished she could lay there all day. She wished. But she knew she had to get up and go save the henchmen. If she didn't stop him he would kill every last one of them and then they'd be penniless and without the hired hands. She got up and made her way to the bathroom to put on her costume and make up. If it were up to her she wouldn't wear it when they were at home relaxing. But Mista' J insists, and it's hard to resist him when he want's something.

"HARLEY!"

She smiled to herself, she knew the Joker was using her most of the time. Of course she knows that, but she knows he loves her, at least on some level. She has seen his ups and his downs. She finished up and ran down the hall. Walking into the large warehouse below she saw all of the henchmen or atleast a good number of them all lined in a row. "Must be pay day" she thought happily, "they must be going on the big heist Mista' J has been planning."

"Harley!" he screamed again his back turned to her. All eye's were on her how they usually were. Except the eyes she wanted to be on her. She sighed to herself and skipped to his side.

"Yes Mista J?" she asked in a low voice testing the water to see what sort of mood he was in. She just never could tell. Even after so many years he changes his mood so many times a second it's hard to keep up.

"I've been calling you for ages!" He yelled. "Where have you been?"

" I was up stairs getting ready."

"Im going out with the gang. This time im going to do it Harley!" He smiled, changing yet again within a matter of moments. She loved his enthusiasm, his confidence that each time he goes out he will finally get the Batman. She knew it would never happen, the Batman was just to good, and secretly she didn't think the Joker really wanted him dead. He was like his best friend. The one person who knew him just as well as Harley. But she would never tell him that, she was sure he would kill her. So instead she smiled and kissed him.

"Okay puddin'. Have fun!" She turned to walk back to the stairs as he kicked her in the butt.

"And don't call me puddin' " The kick wasn't very hard but it must've looked painful. Because she heard one of the men gasp. Then again it could be her finally just getting used to it. Either way she picked herself up and walked back up the stairs. She was happy. She knew the real reason he wasn't taking her on this mission, and why the kick was not as hard as usual. He claimed it is because she would mess things up. But she knows it is because she told him she was coming down with something. He even made one of the henchmen go out and buy her chicken noodle soup. Though he did toss the can at her head. It's the thought that counts she tried to convince herself. She took around their room, what a mess! She thought. Oh well i'll deal with it later. She grabbed her phone and jumped on the bed while dialing Red's number.

"Hey Red im coming over! You home?"

" Yes Harley."

"Okay I'll be there in a few" she said as the line went dead. After a few minutes of bathroom time to actually do her do her make up right instead of the rush job she did earlier. She was so excited, Ivy said that she needed to give her another dose of anti-toxin then they would go shopping. Though she still felt a little ill but she knew it was just because of the anti-toxin leaving her system. She always felt like this when it was time for her to get another shot. After finishing her make-up properly this time, she grabbed a stale bagel off the counter and headed to the door. Grabbing the keys, she was off.

A few minutes later she was at the edge of town where Ivy's green-house home stood amongst the multitude of plant life.

"Hey Red! Open up it's me" she said as she banged on the door.

Opening the door with a half forced smirk Ivy welcomed her in. "So whats been going on Red?" she asked as she planted herself in the familiar stool at the bar, the way she had done hundreds of times before.

"Im working on this fabulous new species!" she said instantly perking up. Harley wasn't too interested in plants, but it always made her happy to see Red so excited.  
"Am I boring you, Harley? " Ivy started as she thumped Harleys arm trying to find the vein.  
"No Red! I've just been having weird dreams latley. they've been keeping me up all night. And Mistah J kicked me outta bed until I stopped tossing and turning. And that didn't help" she complained as the needle found its way into her soft pale flesh. She was never a fan of needles, but after nearly hundreds of shots in the arm so she wouldn't die by being around Red, she had nearly become immune to there sting. But that didn't stop her from squirming at the idea.Just because they didn't hurt as bad any more, that didn't mean she didn't still hate them.  
"So you to are fighting again? " she asked raising an eyebrow and extracting the needle.  
"No, he has been really sweet lately because I haven't been feeling so hot lately "  
"Do you have a cold? If you do you can't go in the back room, I have highly sensitive plant pheromones that could react very badly to a virus" she said with worry hinting in her voice.  
"I won't go back there Red, it's just a little cold, I always get kind of sick when my period is late. It's no big deal."  
Harley said jumping off the stool to grab an apple out of the Fridge.  
"Late? How late?" Ivy asked leaning on the counter panic starting in her voice.  
"Hmmmm" thought Harley  
"What's today? The 12th? Then.... I'm not sure, I'm always so busy with Mistah J I never really keep track of the days any more." She said placing her del back on to the black stool.  
"Well you are using protection right?"  
"Of course Red! I'm not an idiot! I take birth control!"  
"Joker doesn't wear condoms?" She asked curiously.  
"Nah, Mistah J doesn't really like condoms." she said taking another bite out of the apple.  
"You know what, come to think of it, I don't know when the last time I got my prescription filled..." she said through a mouthful of half chewed apple bites. "I think it was when we stilled lived in the acme warehouse. "  
"Harl that was over 2 months ago! You have been having unprotected sex all this time! Are you sure this is just the flu?" She asked alarmed.  
"Yeah Red, it couldn't be anything else... it couldn't be..."  



	2. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley goes to the doctors.

She sat in the small puke green waiting room and felt the walls beginning to close in. “Just breathe Harley” she told herself. She tried to calm herself by mindlessly fiddling with the edge of her skirt. Her fingers brushed against the raised part of her exposed skin. She smiled slightly as she thought back to the day she got that scar. It was their third anniversary. Mr. J had sent everyone out of their home sweet home of the time, a tiny apartment with a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and half a living room. Each room smaller than the last. After they ate dinner and she gave him her present, a comical sized bomb she had to hustle from Falcone. Then after he happily received his present, he told her to close her eyes. He then got up and kneeled in front of her, brandishing a small razor blade. She smiled eagerly, the mixture of fear and excitement built up inside her. He gently lifted the edge of her dress, he then slowly tenderly kissed her inner thigh. He looked up at her and wordlessly went to work. At first the pain made her tear up, the sharp stinging pain of the razor mixed with the gentle touch of his hands.It reminded her of how their relationship worked, the pleasure always seemed to swirl with the pain but she never did seem to mind because it always felt so good. The idea that their whole relationship dynamic can be embodied and represented through a small scar made her laugh. The end result was a slightly skewed heart surrounding a nearly perfect “J+H”. To anyone else that would have been terrifying, or repulsive. He gave himself to her, and marked her as his own.  
The obnoxious hacking coming from the woman next to her brought her back to the present. Of course she would have liked to go to a real doctor, but being a wanted criminal limited your choices in health care. It was a tiny clinic, though not all of it’s clientele were criminals, its main audience seemed to be petty criminals, junkies, small time mobbies, they all found their way to Vinnies when they got the sniffles. Vinnies was agreed upon by all the big time villains as mutually out of reach, no one started shit at Vinnies, because it was a place to heal the sick. It wasn’t like other hospitals though, those were fair game, this clinic housed their own, so the big time villains recognized it as mutual territory. The major downside to this villain clinic, it seemed to lack the patient confidentiality that regular hospitals would offer. Which is why Harley sat in a filthy green waiting room under harsh fluorescent lights in a dark brown wig, signing all of her papers under the alias Pam Kyle. She was sure Red and Cat wouldn’t mind her borrowing their names for a bit. Especially in this situation.  
Everything made her jump, more hacking from the woman to her right, the loud whispering of the junkie couple whose jittery conversation about stealing new needles made her squirm further into her seat. She hated needles, she could handle a smack every once and a while from Mistah J, or jumping out of an exploding building, heck even a razor carving her thigh up like a pumpkin on Halloween. But needles piercing her skin, injecting things into her made her squirm. She sat trying to calm herself down, when a stout woman who had absolutely no business having a double cheeseburger clenched in her fist called “PAM KYLE” to the nearly empty waiting room. Her voice boomed through mouthfuls of greasy mystery meat. “The doctor is waiting for you”  
Harley Made her way down the tiny hall, there were three doors, a bathroom to the left, a supply closet a little further down on the right, and the final door, the plain white door with a small brass knob. Before she could knock on the door, it swung open to reveal Vinnie. Vinnie was six foot five, nearly as large as Bane, and very intelligent. If he became a villain he would be a forced to be reckoned with. But Vinnie was a good guy, he instead stuck with helping those who couldn’t get it from anywhere else. He and Harley went to Gotham University together, though they never hung out in school once she became a villain, she became a frequent flyer at his clinic so they had gotten close. Even mistah J liked him. Vinnie gestured his large hand over to the bed they always ask you to sit on for a check up.  
“Pam. Kyle. Interesting name… the name of two of the most notorious female criminals Gotham has ever seen, Pamela Isley, and Selina Kyle.” There was a pause, then he continued. “But you know the third, villainess Harley Quinn, she has always been my favorite. We are friends… So i don’t understand how she thinks she can fool me with a brunette wig, and a terrible alias. “ He said gently sliding the wig off of her head.  
“It wasn’t for you. I can’t have your pig of a secretary, or your blabber mouth of a nurse running around telling the whole world that I, might be…” She couldn’t bring herself to say it outloud.  
“Pregnant?” he finished for her. The word hung in the air like a knife. Neither one of them said anything for a minute. He just sat down next to her and took her hand up in his own. Finally she looked up at him, tears threatening to begin. “Give it to me strait Vinnie.” She said trying to sound calm, though her heart was so loud she knew he must hear it. “Im sorry Harley. You’re about a month and a half along.” She felt the tears finally spilling out. How could she have been so careless? What next? How will Mistah J react? A million thoughts swirled in her head. Vinnie got up after two minutes of silence and made his way over to the door. HE peaked his head through and spoke calmly to the nurse who undoubtedly had her ear pressed up to the door. “ Cancel my other appointments Gladys” He then turned to Harley “Come on, let me take you home. “ He said as he wrapped an arm around the still crying Harlequin .


End file.
